bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricochet and the Ruthless Robot Rampage
Ricochet and the Ruthless Robot Rampage 'is a Kirby: Planet Robobot x The League of Incredible Vegetables 2-D cartoon crossover movie made by Big Idea Studios, Toei and Hal Laboratory. It was released on April 27, 2022 as DVD and in theaters. This mini-film was released as an easter egg alongside Hal Labs’ episode special DVD, Kirby‘s Robobot Adventures: Haltmann Strikes Again! Plot TBD Characters * '''Kirby - '''A pink puffball who has extraordinary robot-controlling powers. Clumsy and childish, yet very sharp and determined. * '''Kirby’s Robobot (name TBD) -' A very strong and powerful pink puffball robobot who can copy abilities by scanning enemies. * '''Ricochet/Junior Asparagus - '''A 'little boy asparagus who can bounce from object to object at lightening speed. * '''Archibald Asparagus/Alfred - '''LarryBoy's Bulter(though LarryBoy doesn't appear in the movie), Alfred gets kidnapped by Mr. Haltmann, where Alfred is duct-taped to a smiling toilet while being forced to watch “I’m The Haltmann, You Shall Do What I Say!” * '''Max Profit Haltmann - '''A powerful dictator who has his own secret laboratory in Gizmo City. Mr. Haltmann has many slave halt-workers who make and test millitary robobots in his facility. * '''Susie P. Haltmann - '''Mr. Haltmann’s daughter and servant. Susie must obey every command that Mr. Haltmann makes, whether the commands are good or bad. Susie dislikes and is scared of her father, because her father (Mr. Haltmann) wants the haltworkers to do evil things and make evil things. Trivia * This movie’s moral is to Love Your Enemies, based on Jesus’s teachings about love and compassion. * The segment where Mr. Haltmann plays a hypnotic video called “I’m the Haltmann, you shall do what I say!” is a spoof on “My Name is Doof, and You’ll Do What I Say!” from Phineas and Ferb. * The Japanese version of the “I’m the Haltmann“ song’s lyrics are “僕はハルトマンみんないいなり！''boku wa haltmann minna īnari!” * In the “I’m the Haltmann” music video, Haltmann‘s head spins as he wears swirly spectacle glasses. The background (where his head spins) is a swirly hypnotic combo of navy blue and red. * In the ”woo! woo!” segment of “I’m the Haltmann”, an unnamed haltworker (who is a plumber) does the “woo! woo!” part. * The military robobots (the grey meta-knight-like robobots called Invader Robobots) are being used to attack an enemy city near Gizmo City. * Gizmo City (in the Kirby: Planet Robobot series) is where Kirby and his friends and enemies live. It’s also where Mr. Haltmann and his minions (haltworkers) live. * Gizmo City looks like London, England, UK. * In order to properly teach “Love Your Enemies”, the invader robobots are captured and sent to jail instead of being destroyed by Kirby’s robobot. Kirby’s robobot even puts bandages on the invader robobots’ injuries (boo-boos). * The release date of the film is the same release date for Kirby’s Dreamland on the GameBoy (except this film will be released in 2022). * LarryBoy was supposed to appear in the film, but was scrapped. * The smiling toilet that Alfred is duct-taped to is a spoof on Lampy (Awful Alvin’s pet lamp from LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures). Category:Kirby-related Category:Fanon crossover Category:Toei Category:The League of Incredible Vegetables Category:Kirby + Veggie Fan